dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver vs Stewie Griffin
Silver vs Stewie Griffin is Peep4Life's two hundred and twenty fourth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 14! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Family Guy! They were formally antagonists, but have since changed their ways. Which frequent time traveller will win a DBX? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Although the defeat of Mephiles and Iblis had somewhat corrected Silver's timeline, there was a new evil. A new problem that was responsible for suffering in his time. At this point though, Silver heard something behind him. "A... baby?" Silver asked, looking down at the new arrival. Of course, it was Stewie, and he was wielding a Ray Gun of some kind. "A baby with a gun?" Silver pondered. He took a step back as Stewie made his way closer. "Yes, Silver. That was a very good bit of observation you did there. But let's not mess around here, shall we?" Stewie took aim at the hedgehog. "See, Silver. I know of your past meddling antics. And I can't afford to let you go back and correct this timeline. So this is the end of the line for you." Silver frowned; baby or not, he couldn't let this threat go lightly. Here we go! Especially now that Stewie was firing at him! Silver rolled away from the rays of fire that came his way, before seizing a chunk of rock telekinetically. The debris was then thrown viciously towards Stewie, who blasted it out the air, shattering it. Stewie looked to close the gap, but Silver reached out and seized him with his psychic powers. "What the deuce?!" Stewie exclaimed, being raised into the air. Silver smirked. "Now I'll show you!" he then threw several debris chunks into the air and blasted Stewie into the wall. The hedgehog looked to follow with a Spin Dash, charging into Stewie at great speed and slamming him into the air. Silver levitated beside him, but caught a nasty headbutt right on the nose. Stewie then landed on Silver's chest as they crashed to the ground, hitting several punches in the face of the hedgehog. Stewie then grabbed a baseball bat, catching Silver in the side of the head with it. Stewie clobbered him several times, not wanting to risk giving him a way back into control. In defiance, Silver fired a Psychic Knife at Stewie, but the toddler leapt over the incoming projectile. He then fired a Ray Gun, scoring a direct hit into Silver's chest. "Hah!" Stewie cried, landing on his feet and running down the wounded hedgehog. Silver placed his hand on the ground, and began to emit a weird coloured light. "This can't be good." Stewie realised, noticing the rocks around him forming a giant ball. "GAH!" he yelped, trying to jump back from the attack. Too late. The ball ran Stewie over, forcing him to drop his weapons. Silver then hovered over Stewie. "You're finished." he kicked Stewie into the air, and then palmed him back to the ground, slamming a car into him telekinetically. Silver landed, looking across at the resilient Stewie. The hedgehog curled up into a ball, and began closing down Stewie. The toddler fired a Ray Gun into Silver again, stopping the attack in its tracks. Silver skidded to a halt, and Stewie closed in. Silver looked up, desperate. Psychically, he grabbed Stewie's weapon and threw it into the air. "Oh, Oh. I GOT IT!" Stewie cried, trying to catch the weapon. He wasn't lying, and caught the weapon. "AHA! Now, get ready to... Oh crap." Stewie realised, as Silver stood before him with Psychic Knife at the ready. Silver fired the attack straight into Stewie's heart. He cried out in pain, before being silenced in a bloodied explosion. Silver shook his head. "What a waste." He then noticed the flames and ruin around him fading; it worked! His timeline could now go back to the way it was! "Alright!" the hedgehog cried, flying up into the air for a better view. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Silver!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights